About a broken soul and a new bond
by colorabbit
Summary: A morte pode mexer com a cabeça de qualquer um, e James T. Kirk não é uma exceção. Em meio a uma das piores experiências de sua vida, ele vai perceber que o amor pode vir de onde menos se espera. K/S (ou Spirk, se preferir) slash. Universo de J.J Abrams, pós Into Darkness.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e a várias outras pessoas, e eu, infelizmente, não estou incluída nesse grupo. Escrevo essas histórias só pela diversão do shipp rs

**Univeroso: **Muito chamado de Abrams Universe, ele consiste nos dóis últimos filmes da franquia Star Trek ( Star Trek 2009 e Star Trek into darkness)

******Avisos:** É SLASH! Se você não curte dois caras se amando, pode fugir. Se curte, venk 3

**Timeline:** Pós Into Darkness, com a missão de cinco anos já começada. Bem no comecinho dela, na verdade.

**N/A: **Cá estou eu com mais uma spirk, cheia de amor pra dar, hehe. Essa história pode ser encarada como uma sequência da About death and frendship, mas você não precisa necessariamente lê-la pra entender essa e tal. A postagem dos capítulos vai ser feita com um intervalo de, em média, um mês. Eu sei que é muito tempo, MAS NÃO ME CRUCIFIQUEM, posso me explicar. Tenho duas betas, uma para julgar a fidelidade dos personagens aos originais (ver se eles não estão OOC e tal) e para me ajudar com questões psicológicas dos personagens (vou trabalhar com estresse pós traumático, e não queria falar nenhuma baboseira) e outra pra me ajudar com a questão da gramática. Tento escrever o mais rápido possível, mas também tenho minha vida. Trabalho, estudo, e tenho que ter um pouco de lazer (não que não me divirta escrevendo) e minhas betas também. Então, no final, a demora é pra que vocês, meus queridos leitores, tenham uma boa experiencia e possam aproveitar ao máximo a história :3  
Ou seja, é tudo porque eu amo vocês 3 qq

Vou indicar uma musiquinha pra cada capítulo, só pra compor o clima. A desse é All I See, do Lydia.

Enfim, boa leitura, seus lindos 3

* * *

A escuridão no quarto era quase plena, com exceção do piscar de algumas luzes no painel de comunicação do quarto do capitão. O único som que cortava o silêncio era o tênue ranger da cama de Kirk, conforme seu corpo se jogava de um lado para o outro, inquieto em seu sono. Seus olhos estavam apertados, a expressão contraída em algo entre dor e angústia enquanto se movia involuntariamente, lutando contra os terrores de mais um pesadelo.

Seu embate continuou por longos minutos antes de finalmente acordar abruptamente, engasgando-se com um ofego. Seu corpo passou de deitado a sentado em uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto era tomado por um acesso violento de tosse que fez sua cabeça latejar. Os olhos azuis ainda estavam arregalados quando a tosse parou, e só voltaram a seu estado normal no momento em que sua respiração estabilizou completamente.

Quando se sentiu seguro o suficiente, o loiro deslizou suas pernas para o lado da cama, pousando seus pés descalços no chão. Estava gelado, mas ignorou o desconforto da diferença de temperatura. Havia suado tanto durante o sono que a havia uma marca úmida na cama com o formato de suas costas, e duvidava que o motivo fosse algo tão simplório quando calor. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e, arqueando as costas, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, permitindo que um longo suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes acordara daquele jeito desde que a Enterprise começara sua missão de 5 anos, a pouco mais de um mês. Na primeira semana só aconteceu duas vezes, na segunda foram quase todas as noites, na terceira eram, _de fato_, todas as noites, e a partir da quarta passaram a ser vários episódios por noite. Eram sonhos diferentes, mas todos o faziam reviver as cenas mais terríveis de sua vida, de novo e de novo, fazendo-o ver o inferno sempre que fechava os olhos.

Alguns sonhos eram apenas memórias, como o que via as várias mortes que presenciara enquanto corria pelo caos dos corredores da Enterprise, mortes de seus tripulantes, sua família, pessoas que, como capitão, jurou proteger. Em alguns ele revivia apenas as sensações que sentira próximo a morte, e esses eram tão incrivelmente realistas que era comum acordar sem ar deles. Mas os piores ainda eram os outros, onde as memórias se misturavam com terríveis projeções de seu inconsciente. Nesses era comum ver Khan andando sobre os corpos mortos de toda sua tripulação, gargalhando em vitória, enquanto várias naves como a Enterprise caiam dos céus, em ruínas, e em algum lugar Spock o olhava com seus olhos de chocolate, com a mesma expressão triste que o olhara enquanto morria.

Um calafrio subiu por sua coluna ao pensar nos sonhos, um bombardeio das imagens mais perturbadoras de cada um deles tomando-o de supetão. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos úmidos nervosamente, sentindo uma pressão incômoda atrás dos olhos quando os pressionou, na débil tentativa de afastar as imagens. Abriu-os para a escuridão do quarto quando percebeu que não daria certo, deixando-os caírem sobre o relógio. Faltava pouco menos de duas horas para seu turno começar, precisava se recompor.

Levantou-se da cama, e o quarto girou. Suas pernas cederam e ele voltou a posição anterior, respirando fundo, esperando que isso ajudasse aquela maldita tontura a sumir. Demorou alguns minutos, mas passou. Ele tentou se levantar novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais devagar, e o quarto continuou no mesmo lugar. Tentou se lembrar da última vez que comera uma refeição inteira, e quando não conseguiu pensou que essa poderia ser a razão da tontura. Fez uma nota mental em relação a isso; tentaria empurrar quantidades descentes de comida goela a baixo, mesmo que ultimamente não tivesse a mínima vontade.

Na verdade, nas últimas duas semanas, não tivera vontade de fazer absolutamente nada. Aqueles pesadelos estavam sugando toda sua vivacidade, não tinha dúvidas. Mas apesar disso, ele ainda se empenhava para parecer consigo mesmo. Forçava o maxilar ao máximo para sorrirpara todos os tripulantes, fazia um esforço descomunal para se manter brincando com todos sem parecer falso, e pelo menos isso parecia fazer bem. Não podia deixar que sua tripulação visse seu capitão daquele jeito, não podia decepcioná-los, não tinha o direito de manchar a imagem que construíram dele.

Não era como se aquilo não o incomodasse, porque incomodava. Não era nada agradável mentir para todos eles. E estava mentindo para eles o tempo todo. Mentia quando tentava aprender esgrima com Sulu na sala de treinamentos, mentia quando se sentava na engenharia para jogar pôquer com Scotty entre os turnos, mentia quando se sentava á mesa de Uhura durante algumas refeições somente para lhe encher a paciência, e até para McCoy, enquanto fugia do assunto sempre que ele lhe perguntava sobre sua saúde, e a forma como estava lidando com o pós-morte.

Em meio a mais um suspiro, o loiro decidiu que era hora de começar a se arrumar. As pernas de Kirk se moviam meio vacilantes pelo cômodo, como se seus músculos ainda não tivessem acordado plenamente. Não demorou a chegar à porta do banheiro, e checando que o mesmo estava desocupado, entrou. Aquele banheiro era comum a seus aposentos e aos de seu primeiro oficial, por isso era equipado com sistema de segurança que se ativava sempre que um deles entrava no recinto, travando a porta de entrada do outro cômodo. A trava fora ideia de Spock, obviamente. Provavelmente o Vulcan, em todo seu pudor, não queria correr o risco de pegar Kirk com nenhuma peça de roupa a menos, ou vice-versa. Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios do loiro ao imaginar a expressão de Spock ao entrar o banheiro e o pegar nu; com certeza seu rosto iria ficar verde como um abacate, e ele não duvidava do outro nunca mais o olhar nos olhos.

Logo sua camisa de dormir e a boxer azul marinho que usava jaziam em algum canto do banheiro, e Kirk já estava enfiado no chuveiro. Fechou os olhos enquanto tentava aproveitar ao máximo aquela sutil sensação que a água quente proporcionava, afastando, por aqueles poucos minutos, toda a tensão de seus músculos cansados. Quando os abriu novamente, olhou de soslaio para a porta que dava aos aposentos de Spock. Pensou nos momentos que passavam juntos, e também se sentiu culpado por enganá-lo. Tinha vontade de contar àele sobre seus pesadelos, principalmente durante as partidas de xadrez, que agora quase faziam parte de uma rotina pra eles. Aqueles eram um dos poucos momentos em que conseguia distrair sua mente perturbada, onde se permitia se sentir confortável e relaxado.

Queria contar, mas sentia como se não pudesse. Havia tantas coisas que o impediam que era até difícil enumeras todas elas, mas a mais forte de todas, com certeza, era o medo. Kirk tinha medo da reação de Spock a tudo que sentia, tinha medo da forma que ele encararia isso. Ele sabia que não havia nenhum oficial melhor do que o Vulcan, e todo primeiro oficial deve primar pelo bem estar de seu capitão, e principalmente de sua nave. E se ele julgasse que o capitão não está mais em condições psicológicas de comandar a nave, o que sua lógica mandaria que fizesse?

– Merda. – Resmungou entre dentes, algo entre um rosnado e um murmúrio, enquanto deixava que sua testa de chocasse contra a parede do box. Por mais que tivesse aprendido a confiar em Spock, aquele não era um risco que ele estava disposto a correr. Não podia permitir que o separassem de sua nave, não agora, não depois de tudo. Ele não _suportaria_.

O pensamento o deixara tão tenso que nem a água quente estava fazendo mais efeito. Não se demorou no resto do banho, e logo já irrompia pelo quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, separando suas roupas em cima da cama. Terminou de se secar e, após deixar a toalha em algum canto do quarto, começou a se vestir preguiçosamente. Olhou o relógio novamente enquanto terminava de acertar a camisa no corpo, constatando que ainda faltava cerca de 20 minutos para seu turno começar. Chegou a cogitar ficar um pouco mais no quarto, porém a ideia fora logo descartada quando percebeu que não havia muito sentido em esperar.

Estava prestes sair do quarto quando se lembrou que não havia comido nada. Voltou alguns passos, parando em frente a mesa ao lado do painel do computador. Não estava com a mínima fome, mas sabia que tinha que colocar algo no estômago, principalmente depois da tontura que tivera mais cedo. Depois de ponderar por meio segundo, replicou* uma maçã e um copo de vitamina de banana com chocolate. Acabou com a vitamina em poucos goles, deixando o copo sobre a mesa, porém deixaria a maçã pra comer no caminho da ponte.

Estava a dois passos da porta do quarto quando parou de andar. Os olhos azuis se fechavam enquanto enchia seus pulmões com a maior quantidade de oxigênio que suportavam. Por todo o tempo que aquela respiração profunda durava, ele fazia uma promessa silenciosa. Todos os dias, desde que os fantasmas de sua morte começaram a assombra-lo, ele fazia essa promessa. Todos os dias ele prometia que nenhum daqueles fantasmas afetariam seu trabalho, e todos os dias ele cumpria.

Quando os olhos azuis se abriram para enfrentar o corredor, não eram mais os olhos de quem vira o inferno todas as noites. Eram, agora, os olhos que todos queriam ver. Eram os olhos do de James T. Kirk, o orgulho da frota, o Capitão destemido que não tinha medo da morte.

Só que aquilo era apenas uma máscara, e o que Kirk não sabia era que ela tinha prazo de validade.

*****_O termo Replicador refere-se a uma máquina que as naves e casas possuem em muitos cômodos, como refeitórios e quartos, que faz réplicas de comidas com exatidão. Acho que ela não é citada nos últimos filmes, mas de vez em quando ela aparece nos episódios do TOS._


	2. The tip of the iceberg

Música: Hurricane - MS MR

* * *

Era horário de almoço, e o refeitório estava abarrotado de gente. Kirk não se lembrava da última vez que o havia visto tão cheio, parecia que todos os tripulantes haviam escolhido a mesma hora para deixar seus postos. A quantidade de indivíduos era tanta que havia fila para retirar a comida, mesmo com os 10 replicadores disponíveis no refeitório. Ainda havia três pessoas á frente do loiro, além de McCoy, que não parara de reclamar desde que entrara no recinto e avistara a fila.

– Não é possível essa demora, pelo amor de Deus. Tem algo errado com esses replicadores? Porque aposto que até a minha avó cozinhando seria mais rápida do que essas máquinas estúpidas. – Resmungava o médico, quase bufando. Kirk resistiu a um ímpeto de revirar os olhos; já havia perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que o outro reclamara da fila somente naqueles 15 minutos em que haviam chegado.

Ouviu Spock respondê-lo cordialmente detrás de si. – Estou certo que os replicadores estão funcionando corretamente, Doutor. A equipe de reparos analisou-os há cinco dias, e não reportaram nenhum dano ou mal funcionamento. – Não precisava olhar para saber que ele nem ao menos desviara o olhar de seu PADD*, ao qual não se desgrudara a manhã inteira. McCoy apenas olhou-o por cima do ombro, murmurando algo ininteligível antes de voltar a reclamar.

– Só pode ser sacanagem, então. Meu estômago está quase se corroendo, andem logo. Se essa demora continuar vou marcar a cara de todo mundo, e vocês vão ver quando precisarem fazer alguma coisa na enfermaria. – Falou um pouco mais alto do que o habitual, e o tom de ameaça que usou fez Kirk rir.

– Deixa de ser mentiroso, Bones. Todo mundo sabe do seu coração mole. – O loiro disse, tentando entrar no clima ao usar seu melhor tom brincalhão.

– Cale a boca, homem! Quer me desmoralizar? Estou tentando adiantar nosso lado aqui. – O moreno se virou um pouco de lado, apenas o suficiente para dar uma cotovelada amigável no braço de seu capitão.

– Tá bom, como quiser. – Respondeu, erguendo as mãos até a altura de seus ombros, com as palmas viradas para o moreno. – Vou fingir que seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Finalizou com o comentário que lhe rendeu mais uma cotovelada.

Não soube ao certo se foi só um acaso ou se as ameaças de McCoy surtiram efeito, mas depois daquilo a fila parecia estar andando realmente mais rápido. Menos de 10 minutos haviam se passado quando chegou à vez de Kirk, e ele não fazia ideia do que escolher para comer. Ultimamente até a melhor das comidas parecia insossa e enjoativa, por mais que ele se esforçasse. Sabendo que no final não faria diferença, optou pelo prato padrão de bife com batatas fritas e um suco de laranja, encaminhando-se para a mesa onde seu amigo havia sentado.

McCoy estava tão entretido com seu prato de espaguete que nem pareceu notar quando Kirk se sentou a sua frente na mesa. Os olhos do moreno só deixaram seu prato alguns minutos depois, após dar um longo gole no que quer que estivesse bebendo, quando foram do loiro ao lugar vazio na outra ponta da mesa.

– Ué, cadê o duende de sangue verde? Achei que ele iria te seguir enquanto comia também, está o dia inteiro atrás de você com aquele PADD.

– Ah, pare de implicância, ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele. Logo chegaremos a Betazed IV**, a equipe de ciências tem que estar bem organizada. – Sem ao menos tomar consciência, os olhos azuis de Kirk sondaram rapidamente o refeitório, a procura da figura de seu primeiro oficial. Não demorou a avistar o cabelo brilhante e bem arrumado, destacando-se dos outros pela altura, a apenas algumas mesas depois da sua. Uhura estava ao seu lado, obviamente, mas toda a atenção do Vulcan estava voltada para o PADD em sua mão esquerda.

– Hm, esses Vulcans... Ele não larga o trabalho nem para comer, credo. – O médico havia se virado para seguir o olhar de kirk até o outro, e observado os mesmos fatos que ele. Voltou à atenção a sua comida logo depois. – Mas quanto à missão, como estamos? Ainda vai demorar muito para chegarmos? Ficar enfiado naquela enfermaria o dia todo me deixa desinformado. – O médico perguntou, enquanto girava o garfo em meio aos fios do macarrão.

– Como desinformado? Pedi que Chekov fizesse um relatório em canal aberto para toda a nave no início desse turno, onde você estava que não ouviu? – Uma das sobrancelhas de Kirk se ergueu em estranhamento, antes de levar um pedaço de bife à boca.

– Ok, eu lembro de ter ouvido vagamente a voz dele pelos transmissores, mas não prestei muita atenção. Estava ocupado com uma tripulante da engenharia que teve queimaduras de quase terceiro grau com algum fluido de motor. – Interrompeu-se por um momento para apreciar uma garfada de sua comida, voltando a falar após terminar de mastigar. – Ela chegou com quase todo o braço queimado, me deu bastante trabalho.

– Poupe-me dos detalhes, Bones. Ainda pretendo terminar de comer. – O loiro adiantou-se antes que o outro se empolgasse com o assunto e alguns detalhes sórdidos escapassem. Não costumava se importar muito com esse tipo de assunto, mas dado seu estado atual qualquer coisa era motivo para que perdesse o apetite. – Mas ficou tudo bem, certo? Com a tripulante.

– Ah, ficou, não se preocupe. Dei dispensa médica a ela pelo resto do turno, mas no próximo já poderá voltar a suas atividades. Coloquei isso no meu relatório, você vai ver quando for lê-lo. – Kirk concordou com a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa. Apoiou o rosto sobre a mão e seus olhos pousaram sobre seu prato, onde movia distraidamente algumas fritas de um lado para o outro.

– Sobre a missão, Sulu confirmou que chegaremos a Betazed IV depois de amanhã. É uma missão simples de exploração, você sabe. Spock está selecionando uma pequena equipe para descer a superfície, estudar alguns espécimes, recolher amostras de solo, água, talvez algum tipo de componente da flora, esse tipo de coisa. A maior parte do grupo será da equipe de ciências, mas eu estava pensando em levar um médico também, para o caso de algum imprevisto acontecer. – Deu de ombros, ainda com a atenção voltada para o prato de comida. Pouco menos de metade do bife ainda estava lá, e as batatas quase não haviam sido tocadas.

– Entendo, é bom prevenir. Mando uma indicação junto com meu relatório, se quiser. Você vai descer também?

– Vou. Talvez não tenha necessidade, por ser apenas uma missão exploratória, mas é a primeira desde que deixamos a terra, e isso é um acontecimen... – A voz de Jim morreu quando um grito irrompeu pelo refeitório, sobrepujando o volume das conversas despreocupadas dos tripulantes. Vários pares de olhos procuravam por toda a sala pela origem do som, quando McCoy percebeu, no fundo da sala, um grupo de novos recrutas se agitava.

Os olhos escuros do médico se estreitaram em direção ao grupo. Dois dos garotos (ele preferia chamar de garotos, pois era provável que eles apenas um ou dois anos mais velhos que Chekov) estavam sentados no banco da mesa, rindo. Um deles tentava se conter, mas o outro deixava que suas gargalhadas quase histéricas fluírem livremente. Ao lado deles, uma menina, com aparentemente a mesma idade, estava de pé, e tentava nervosamente alcançar algo nas costas de seu vestido do uniforme. Com alguma dificuldade, ela conseguiu chegar ao que procurava, e tirou de dentro do vestido algo que, a distância, parecia ser uma pedra de gelo. Ela olhou em volta, e, reparando que a atenção de metade do refeitório estava voltada a ela, sentou-se rapidamente na mesa, com o rosto completamente vermelho. McCoy chegou a vê-la dar um tapa no ombro de um dos meninos sentados à mesa, e não conseguiu conter uma risada.

– É, parece que teremos que ficar de olho nesses novatos. Eles vieram com a corda toda, heim, Jim? – Qualquer resquício de sorriso abandonou o rosto do médico quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura de seu capitão. Ele estava com os pulsos apoiados na mesa, as mãos fechadas em punho com tamanha força que era possível vê-las tremer. Os ombros estavam retraídos, a musculatura visivelmente tensionada. Não dava para ver o rosto do loiro por inteiro, pois ele o havia virado quase completamente para baixo, mas era possível notar os olhos apertados com força.

– Hey, Jim, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – As sobrancelhas do médico estavam franzidas em nítida preocupação, e sua pergunta se respondeu sozinha quando o outro levantou um pouco rosto, dando uma visão melhor ao moreno. Jim tinha perdido toda e qualquer cor, a palidez de sua pele era quase cadavérica. O ritmo respiratório do loiro devia estar duas vezes mais acelerado do que o normal, seu peito subia e descia em inspirações descompassadas.

Ele queria abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. A partir do segundo em que aquele grito penetrou seus tímpanos, uma descarga tão grande de adrenalina fora despejada em sua corrente sanguínea que ele quase não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo. Sua mente fora bombardeada por imagens desconexas do momento em que a Enterprise estava caindo, e era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo.

– E-Eu...Eu estou bem... – Sua voz era um leve sussurro rouco que não queria deixar sua garganta, mas ele tentou continuar, mesmo assim. – Estou bem...Só preciso...Só... – Levou à mão esquerda a testa, pressionando as têmporas. Uma gota de suor surgia do limite entre sua testa e a raiz do cabelo, escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. A cabeça latejava violentamente, e seu coração parecia que iria estourar sua caixa torácica a qualquer minuto.

– Bem o inferno, vamos pra enfermaria agora. – Jim chegou a negar, mas McCoy não parecia disposto a ouvir. O médico levantou da sua cadeira, andou até o lado do loiro e tentou ajudá-lo a levantar, mas teve o gesto negado.

– Eu consigo levantar sozinho, Bones... Calma. – A última coisa que queria era chamar atenção, e sair carregado do refeitório, cheio como estava, não era uma boa forma de ser discreto.

Juntou todos os cacos de coragem que conseguiu encontrar para abrir os olhos. "_A nave não está caindo, as pessoas não estão morrendo. Você não está morrendo. Está tudo bem. Relaxa_.". Repetia as palavras como um mantra, na tentativa de acalmar a loucura que trasbordava por seu corpo.

O loiro apoiou a mão sobre a mesa e, dividindo o peso, levantou. Seu estômago se contorceu em uma ânsia devastadora quando se pôs de pé, mas conseguiu controlá-la. Olhou em volta, e quando teve certeza de que ninguém prestava atenção neles, olhou para McCoy. O médico o fitava com as sobrancelhas ainda ridiculamente franzidas, em uma carranca apreensiva, pronto para ampará-lo, se precisasse. O loiro fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando a saída, e eles começaram a andar.

Kirk tentava fazer cada passo parecer mais natural quanto o anterior, e parecia estar tendo êxito. Porém, quando estava a míseros passos da saída algo ultrapassou o limite de sua consciência, e por um segundo ele estava no inferno novamente. Uma tontura o atingiu como um raio, ele temeu que suas pernas perdessem a força e ele fosse direto ao chão. Se McCoy não estive ali para ampará-lo, estava certo de que teria caído.

O loiro fechou os olhos com força, somente por meio segundo. O suficiente para suprimir uma onda de raiva por demonstrar tamanha fraqueza perante sua tripulação. Raiva, vergonha, impotência, medo, pânico...E lá estava o inferno de novo.

Voltou a caminhar, quase desesperado agora, com McCoy no seu encalço. Precisava sair daquele lugar, sair da vista das pessoas, precisava fugir dali o mais rápido possível, precisava de _ar_.

O que Kirk não percebeu era que um par de olhos o seguia fixamente desde que levantara de sua cadeira. Um par de olhos cor de chocolate, que sempre estudavam minuciosamente tudo que viam e nunca deixavam que um detalhe escapasse. E o dono desse par de olhos deixou pra trás seu acento, seu almoço e seu PADD apenas alguns minutos depois de seu capitão ter deixado o recinto.

McCoy guiou Jim até sua sala privada logo que entraram na enfermaria, sentou-o em sua cadeira e saiu, dizendo que iria pegar algumas coisas. O loiro se acomodou no acento, sentindo o estofado macio o acolher como num abraço, e, após fechar os olhos, tentou se concentrar apenas em respirar. O médico voltou em menos de dois minutos, mas Kirk não fez questão de abrir os olhos. Sentiu a aproximação dele, e pode ouvir, mesmo com aquele zumbindo insistente em seu tímpano, os sons incômodos que seu tricoder fazia ao checar seus sinais vitais.

– Por deuses, Jim. Seus batimentos estão duas vezes acima do normal e a sua pressão está 15 por 10, preciso te dar um sedativo. – O loiro abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo retirar um hypospray** da bolsa que havia trazido, acoplando uma ampola de alguma substância a ela.

– Não, você não vai aplicar nada em mim. Eu já estou melhorando, só me dê um tempo. Não posso dormir agora, tenho que voltar para a ponte, ainda estamos no meio do turno.

– É um sedativo leve, você não vai dormir, só vai ficar mais calmo. – Ele continuou quando viu Kirk o olhar desconfiado - Estou dizendo a verdade, droga. Anda, me deixe aplicar isso antes que seu coração exploda. – O capitão resmungou algo baixo, mas inclinou a cabeça um pouco para a direita, o suficiente para que o médico tivesse espaço suficiente para aplicar o sedativo diretamente em sua jugular. O loiro contraiu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas com o incômodo momentâneo, mas ele cessou tão logo a agulha fora retirada de sua pele.

McCoy olhou no relógio do computador da sala, depois se sentou na única cadeira vazia do cômodo. Era uma sala pequena, e quase não tinha móveis. Era apenas a poltrona onde Kirk estava sentado, uma mesa de computador, entre ela e outra cadeira, uma estante com alguns aparelhos e um vaso de plantas. O médico cruzou os braços, recostou-se no encosto da cadeira e apenas esperou, ainda observando atentamente seu capitão.

Kirk já começava a se sentir melhor, e agradecia mentalmente pelo efeito dessas injeções ser tão rápido. Podia sentir o ritmo das batidas de seu coração se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus músculos começavam a relaxar gradativamente. Alguns minutos depois já não era difícil respirar, e ele se permitiu fartar seus pulmões em um suspiro tão longo quanto aguentava.

O médico checou o horário no relógio mais uma vez, e quando viu que já dera tempo suficiente para o sedativo fazer efeito, pegou seu tricoder para conferir novamente os sinais vitais de Jim.

– Pronto, você está estabilizando agora. Já pode começar a me dizer o que foi que aconteceu. – McCoy guardou o aparelho na bolsa, e voltou a se sentar em frente a Jim, que não parecia nada confortável com o assunto. Não conseguia formular nenhuma explicação descente para o surto que tivera, sentia-se como um animal acuado. Foram longos minutos de um silêncio opressivo antes do loiro conseguir falar alguma coisa.

– Eu só...Só me assustei, só isso. Eu sei que foi uma reação muito exagerada, mas eu não estou numa boa semana. – Não ousou olhar para o médico, sabendo o tamanho do absurdo que falava. Sabia que não iria funcionar, e teve certeza quando ouviu a voz do moreno, que soava quase ofendido.

– Jim, nem mentir mais você consegue. – Ele chegou a abrir a boca para continuar falando, mas o som da porta o impediu. – Mas que droga, eu disse que não era pra me interromper. – Resmungou, irritado, enquanto se dirigia ao comunicador da porta. E quando apertou o botão para responder ao chamado, sua voz soava tão irritada quanto sua expressão.

– McCoy aqui, quem é? Estou ocupado agora.

– Dr. McCoy, tenho conhecimento de que o Capitão Kirk está com você, e tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com ele. Gostaria que autorizasse minha entrada. – Era voz de Spock do outro lado, e doutor não pode deixar de amaldiçoar suas enfermeiras que não conseguiam segurar a língua dentro da boca. Ele virou para Jim, como que perguntando o que faria, e o loiro balançou a cabeça nervosamente de um lado ao outro, em uma nítida negativa. McCoy suspirou.

– Sinto muito, , mas nesse momento estamos em meio a uma reunião. O Capitão o procurará assim que terminarmos. – Não esperou que Spock engolisse de primeira, mas não custava tentar.

– Não fui informado que o capitão participaria de nenhuma reunião nesse horário, houve alguma emergência?

– Não, Sr. Spock, não houve nenhuma emergência. É uma reunião de caráter pessoal, e o capitão está em seu pleno direito, já que ainda estamos em horário de almoço. Seus assuntos são tão urgentes que não podem esperá-lo voltar para a ponte? Juro que o devolvo em no máximo meia hora. – O Vulcan ficou em silêncio do outro lado, e McCoy quase riu imaginando a expressão que seu amigo de sangue verde deveria estar fazendo naquele momento.

– Vou ignorar sua tentativa de humor humano, . Diga ao capitão que aguardo contato quando encerrar sua reunião. – E desligou.

– Mas ele realmente não te deixa em paz, heim? – O moreno lanço a frase no ar enquanto voltava a sentar à mesa, em frente a um Jim extremamente apreensivo.

– Não sei, ele geralmente não me persegue assim. Será que ele percebeu algo no refeitório?

– O que? O seu "susto"? Achei que não era nada de mais. – Seu tom tinha alguns resquícios de ironia, e Jim os captou com perícia. O loiro desviou os olhos, forçando a mandíbula.

– E não é. Só não quero ninguém preocupado comigo. – Sentiu o médico estreitar o olhar sobre si, e soube que não estava levando a conversa para um bom caminho.

– Se não é nada de mais, porque alguém ficaria preocupado com você?

– Que merda, Bones! Chega desse joguinho de palavras. – Uma onda de irritação fez com que o loiro falasse alto de mais, e McCoy arqueou as sobrancelhas, um tanto surpreso com o quão súbito foi aquilo. O outro balançou a cabeça, apertou os olhos e massageou as têmporas por alguns segundos, enquanto um ofego evadia por seus lábios. Quando voltou a olhar para o médico, ele o mirava com olhos repletos de preocupação.

– Desculpe, ok? Olha, agradeço pelo remédio, mas acho melhor eu ir. Depois nos falamos. – As palavras saíram atropeladas, enquanto Kirk já se levantava da mesa, encaminhando-se para porta quase como um animal em fuga. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a seu destino, McCoy estava na sua frente, as sobrancelhas franzida quase ao limite.

– Escute, Jim. Você não está nada bem, e não é de agora. Você acha que eu não percebo essas olheiras enormes embaixo dos seus olhos? Acha que percebo que você quase não tem comido nas refeições? Que tem tomado susto com qualquer coisa, vive irritado, e está se afundando cada vez mais no trabalho? O que esta acontecendo com você não é nada bobo, e pode piorar, você sabe disso. – Kirk não conseguiu manter o contato visual com o amigo enquanto despejava aquela avalanche de verdades em seus ombros, elas eram pesadas de mais. Eram uma carga que já estava ficando exausto de carregar, e ele sabia disso. Mas existia uma infinidade de "porém" que não permitiam que ele se desfizesse delas, e McCoy tocou em um deles quando voltou a falar. – Depois de tudo que você passou, ter problemas assim é normal. Deixe-me te ajudar. Posso contatar uma amiga minha que é especializada em casos como o seu, podemos te conseguir um afastamento provisório se precisar e...

– _Não_! Não preciso de nenhum afastamento, eu já disse que estou bem. – A irritação agora não vinha em uma onda, mas sim em um tsunami. Se não havia gritado antes, estava gritando agora. – Chega, não preciso da sua ajuda, nem da ajuda de ninguém. Não há nada de errado com a minha cabeça, e eu vou provar isso.

Mal terminara a última palavra e já estava fora sala, sem dar a mínima possibilidade de réplica a McCoy. Mesmo já estando longe da enfermaria, suas pernas não paravam de se mover rumo a qualquer lugar. Sua mente dava voltas e voltas, imersa em um misto de raiva e incerteza, de medo e necessidade.

Não era a McCoy, nem a ninguém, que tinha que provar que sua mente não estava entrando em colapso; era a si mesmo. Tentava se convencer disso todos os dias quando vestia sua máscara cotidiana, mas essa ideia enfraquecia com cada lembrança, cada pesadelo, cada suadouro ou aperto no peito. Ela era dilacerada todas as noites, e nas manhãs Kirk tentava debilmente juntar seus cacos, mas a cada dia era como se um pedaço se perdesse.

Mas o ser humano tende a ser portador da doença da persistência, mesmo na mentira. E foi em meio a um delírio causado por essa enfermidade que uma centelha de esperança se acendeu, na forma de uma ideia um tanto radical. Existiam riscos, mas a consciência do belo Capitão teimava em escondê-los debaixo de uma grossa camada de algo que poderia ser chamado de coragem; ou talvez ignorância fosse à palavra mais adequada.

Seu plano fora colocado em prática ainda naquele dia, ao final de seu turno. A engenharia era pouco movimentada naquele horário, o que era um fator a se considerar. Algo dizia a Kirk que se ele conseguisse enfrentar o local onde tudo aquilo começara, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Sua lógica era sólida, no final das contas.

Porém ele, mais do que todos, sabia que lógica não era tudo; principalmente quando falamos de seres humanos. E ele relembraria disso mais cedo do que pretendia.

Ainda estava longe do reator quando o desconforto começou. "_É só uma tremedeira, vai passar. Eu vou conseguir_". Logo a tremedeira já balançava todo seu corpo, o ar parecia denso de mais para adentrar suas narinas e as luzes nunca estiveram tão claras. A cada passo seu coração bombeava sangue com mais força, quase como se quisesse estourar de suas mais largas artérias até os menores vasos capilares.

Só faltava um corredor para chegar à sala do reator, só mais alguns passos. Contudo, suas pernas congelaram, enraizadas no metal tão fundo que nem a maior força do universo as tirariam do lugar. Os olhos se fecharam com firmeza quando a visão não conseguia mais focar corretamente, e ele temeu que quando os abrisse não soubesse mais distinguir a realidade das fantasias lúgubres de sua mente. E novamente, ele estava em pânico.

Um arrepio balançou todo seu corpo, e ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem com uma umidade incômoda enquanto aquele sentimento devastador contaminava até a última de suas células. O ar lhe faltava cada vez mais, e alguma coisa gritava que se ficasse mais um segundo ali, iria morrer.

A simples menção dessa palavra foi a gota d'água.

Quando deu por si, estava em seus aposentos. Seu corpo se imprensava no espaço entre sua cama e o chão, em posição fetal, tão apertado contra si mesmo que era como se quisesse se encolher até desaparecer completamente. Não sabia como havia chegado ali, e não queria ter que sair dali nunca mais.

E aquilo tudo era tão assustador, que quase se permitiu chorar. Quase se permitiu perder as esperanças, quase se permitiu desistir, quase se permitiu enlouquecer. _Quase_.

Ainda existia um fio de autocontrole, e era esse quase. Pois se persistência fosse realmente um doença, James T. Kirk já não teria nenhuma célula sã em seu corpo.

* * *

* Personal Access Display Device. É praticamente um computador de mão, usado pra fazer registros e coisas assim. Um personagem que já apareceu usando um é o Scott, no Into Darkness, na cena em que ele deixa seu cargo na Enterprise por causa da discussão com Kirk sobre os torpedos.

**Já existe um planeta chamado Betazed no universo de Star Trek, mas eu não queria inventar um nome qualquer e correr o risco de ficar ridículo(?), então só adicionei um IV pra diferenciá-lo do outro.

*** Hyposprays (ou simplesmente Hypo) são os aplicadores de medicamentos no universo de Star Trek. São parecidos com seringas, mas não são descartáveis e a medicação é acoplada nele, e pode ser trocada facilmente. McCoy usa um deles em Star Trek 2009 quando aplica a vacina, a qual Kirk tem alergia, para que o amigo possa entrar na Enterprise.


End file.
